


Good Morning, Mrs. Solo

by Amy326



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy326/pseuds/Amy326
Summary: Done for the "For One Is Both And Both Are In Love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange".Just a sweet one-shot about a really good morning for Ben and Rey. Modern AU.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange, Reylo Hidden Gems





	Good Morning, Mrs. Solo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkingsaladshooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingsaladshooter/gifts).



**AN: Did this for the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology ‘For One Is Love And Both Are In Love’. I got WalkingSaladShooter’s prompts and I loved doing this. I am usually writing dark, disturbing pieces and so to write something fluffy and so straight forward was a welcome change. It made my heart feel full to write this, and I hope that it does the same for all of you. Thank you WalkingSaladShooter and I really hope you like what I made for you.**

His eyes have been closed for a few hours, as you do in sleep, and so his sense of smell is the first thing he uses to take stock of his surroundings as he wakes.

The smell of _her_ is always what he notices first.

Sweat, because she always does with her restless dreams, as if she wanted to be productive even in rest.

But underneath that there is the lingering scent of her activities from the previous day.

He can pick out the baby scent on her from her work at the daycare, a distinct smell of powder and stale vomit, but it wasn’t bad.

It made him imagine what she would look like in a few months after she had given birth to their child, holding their own tiny human instead of someone else’s.

Then there was the oils and rust from her working on the car after she got home.

His old car from when he was a teenager, he had given it to her one birthday as a project since she wasn’t working at the garage anymore.

The light that had radiated from her smile was as if he had just presented her with the keys to a palace.

Then there was the scent of him, always him, on her skin.

He probably had a nice musk of her emanating from him as well, he smiled at the thought.

Her head was heavy on his arm, but he didn’t care.

Though he loved to tease her about how they should never buy another pillow for her since she just uses his arm all the time.

Watching her cute nose wrinkle in frustration at him was one of the highlights of his day.

His other arm was draped over her just barely protruding bump.

Lifting it and smoothing it over stomach he watched her shiver in reaction.

She had always been such a reactive little thing, any touch from his big hands and he had her in a puddle on the floor.

But the same could be said with him and her voice. He loved listening to her talk, so vicious and cutting despite her posh accent.

Almost nothing turned him on as much as watching her verbally tear down anyone who crossed her path.

The first time he saw her do it, they were on their third date and someone near their table had disrespected the waitress.

General harassment and asshole behavior, but he had seen Rey getting more and more angry until they saw the girl, who couldn’t have been barely out of high school run past their table tears in her eyes.

Rey, without a word or a backwards glance had stood up and marched determinedly to the table of the asshat.

She had been an avenging angel all flushed and the sweat she had accumulated on her brow while yelling looked like diamonds glinting upon her brow.

After she was finished, she had come back to their table and gathered her coat while thanking him for a good time before saying she understood if he didn’t want another date.

She didn’t let him reply before flouncing out of the restaurant leaving him stunned, the ass in all but tears at her tongue lashing, and the waitress smiling like a fool.

He raced after her but she hadn’t gotten far, just in front of the building while calling her cab. She had started to tell him she wasn’t sorry and that he deserved it.

Every word had made his cock harder.

He pulled her behind the restaurant to the alley and promptly shoved her to the nearest available surface and proceeded to live between her thighs for the next fifteen minutes.

He knew he was half way in love when she started to use his ears, the ears he had never let anyone touch because he hated them, as handles to guide his face however she wanted it.

Now he would often show them off just to see her blush.

Two years later, they had both mellowed considerably so he didn’t get to see his feral scavenger come out to play much anymore.

But if he deliberately provoked her with certain teasing or snarky comments, just to rile her up into verbally chopping him down like a tree, that was his prerogative.

Continuing to trace his fingertips up the swell of her tummy to the underside of her slowly enlarging breasts, another wonderful byproduct of this new life they had created inside her, his eyes catch as his touch there causes her beautiful beige nipples to pucker as if asking for his kiss.

Who is he to deny them?

Leaning down he started leisurely suckling at one while using the fingertips of his free hand to manipulate the tip of the opposite one.

The feel of her nipple in his mouth against his tongue was heaven, using the flat of his tongue he licked like a cat, his tongue larger than her nipple it consumed it. Hardening it he used the tip to flick her nipple back and forth causing her to squirm.

He knew what he was doing was turning her on even in her sleep, and he also knew that she loved waking up completely turned on and at his mercy.

She turned toward him allowing him to engulf her breast in his palm, it’s size now managing to meet almost his entire hand not just his palm.

Watching her flesh bulge under his hand caused his cock to jump against her leg, the tip leaking fluid against her shifting thigh.

He knew she could feel him throbbing against her, and she was if not completely awake, then on her way.

Ignoring the pins and needles shooting through his arm now that she had rolled her head off of it he propped it under his head to be able to watch her better, and to observe his hand roam her torso.

Alternating between each breast and he crept his hand down over the swell of her tummy to her well-trimmed curls, already soaked.

The swollen lips of her pussy greeted him like an old friend, like they always did, and he accepted their invitation to his fingers.

His large hand palmed her entire pussy the heel rubbing her distended clit as he slid two fingers into her sweltering pussy feeling her fluids gush around his fingers and down into the crease of her ass.

This is when she opened her glowing hazel eyes and gazed up at him like he had hung her moon and stars, and he knew she could see the same in his.

Her moans drew him on, and he hardly noticed how he had resumed humping her leg like a dog in heat.

She noticed though, and with a shift of her shoulders downward it allowed her the ability to reach his hard, sticky cock. He had managed to coat her thigh in a layer of thin precum, and all he wanted to do was bathe her in it so that she absorbed it into the pores of her skin.

There were no words exchanged here, usually they both liked to hear the reactions of the other whispered, screamed, whimpered, or demanded but in this moment, they needed none of that.

Rey’s breathy moans and trills sung to him and pushed him to finger her deeper, wanting to reach the very center of her and stay there forever.

She squeezed his cock just this side of painful, just the way he liked it, as if she was trying to absorb and bury her hand through his skin as well.

Leaning down now he shifted over her, covering her smaller form with his larger one.

He knew he was a big man, an above average height and built like a brick house, but she always managed to make him feel larger than life just by allowing him near her so small, fragile body.

But inside of her tiny frame laid the spirit of a fiery goddess of destruction, ready to consume a desperate mortal, him.

His superior size was nothing in the face of her spirit and fire.

She gazed at him, her expression giving him all of the begging that would never escape her mouth. His Rey never begged and he never needed to make her. He knew she needed him and his cock. He didn’t need to hear her beg for it.

He was more than happy to offer everything to her without her asking, and so he gave it to her.

Grabbing both sides of her head, he held her head still, massaging her temples gently. Making sure she wasn’t able to shift even against her will.

He didn’t even need to line himself up, his cock knew where it needed to go, and without hesitation he pushed forward sinking home immediately.

He only made it halfway in before he had to pull back.

Even with his fingers she was still so tight that he had to push his cock through her flesh in the most wonderfully agonizing way.

His fingers could never reach as far as his rigid flesh could, but she always molded just perfectly around him.

He could feel her heartbeat throbbing in the pulse of her walls, for him, her heart and her pussy were for him.

Wrapped around his cock and heart both throbbing in her.

Thrusting steadily, never giving her squirming body quarter, he pushed her to take more and more.

Her whines turned into growls turned into whimpers, and finally into chants of his name, just as he reaches the end of her channel, the walls closing in on him in the sweetest of embraces.

If he could he would literally climb in there and live within her, becoming one with her ultimately, but as that wasn’t an option, he would take the next best thing.

He made sure their eye contact was steady and only allowing her to look away to blink, if she closed her eyes for more than a second, he would stop moving, and her eyes would pop open at the unspoken threat of him stopping.

They both knew that this was a baseless threat, he couldn’t and wouldn’t stop, never wanted to.

His hellcat was all pliant moldable flesh at this point, letting him move her and thrust into her as he wished.

As much as he loved it when she dominated him like he couldn’t crush her with one arm, he also adored when she allowed him the pleasure of taking her like she was his personal plaything.

He made sure she could see all of the pleasure she gave him, just by existing echoing in his eyes and touch.

He continued to thrust harder and harder, feeling the little pucker of her cervix slowly spreading with each insertion for the head of his invading cock.

Her hips started to lift minutely as he felt her walls fluttering with her impending orgasm, trusting that she would keep her head still he shifted to his knees to grab her hips.

Shifting her upwards so that her shoulders were the only part of her torso left on the bed, her heavy breasts shifting just under her clavicle and bouncing towards her face as he resumed his punishing thrusts.

She managed to maintain the eye contact they both needed.

Pulling back suddenly he was almost all the way out of her, just the tip of his cock resting against her still open passage.

Her drawn out moan, bordering on a wail, of frustration was enough to cause his balls to draw up in preparation for something he wasn’t ready for yet.

Shallowly thrusting just the head into her, clenching every muscle in his body to prolong the tease for them both, denying himself the pleasure she offered.

Refusing to give in to the temptation to ram home and pound his name upon her soul, if only to torment her the way she did him just by existing.

Just as she proceeded to clench every one of her muscles around the intruding parts of him.

Rey’s wicked smirk knowing she was affecting him just as much if not more so than he was her.

Her pussy a mouth suctioned just at the tip of his cock, suckling it the way he had suckled her breast shortly before.

Little minx just couldn’t let him win, not without the fight of his life anyway.

She just smirked as he growled through clenched teeth down at her and knew as his hips stuttered and dipped further that she had been the victor in their battle of wills.

He could tell by the dark look she was giving him that she thought she had broken him, and she wasn’t wrong, but he wasn’t going to break the way she thought he would.

Ben knew she thought he would pound into her ravenously, and normally she wouldn’t be wrong, but he had an ace up his sleeve this time.

She may have won the battle, but he would win the war.

So, he would give her what she wanted, his surrender and passion, just not in the way she thought she would get it.

He made sure to look anywhere but her eyes as he sank into her to the root, her wetness swishing around his invading cock and gushing down both of their groins even more than before.

Slow as he could he continued his movements, and his determined evasion of her gaze.

Instead he gazed upon her hair, chestnut with auburn highlights shining in the morning light though the window.

High cheekbones dusted with freckles that always made her look years younger than she was despite the little laugh lines and faint crows’ feet she was developing with her graceful aging.

Full lovely lips red and swollen from her teeth worrying them as he moved into her like molasses.

Her neck, one of his truly favorite places on her, she had a manual laborers neck, strong and muscled. Where she had worked and toiled for most of her life she had been gracefully muscled when they had met.

He had loved her muscular physique, but he especially lusted after the more filled out goddess of life and vengeance his Rey had become, it had been easy to get some weight on her once she had let him start feeding her.

But her neck and shoulders had always maintained their slim muscular features, which he was grateful for, because it always reminded him of how strong she was, that no matter how much she let him do to her, or for her, that she could take care of herself in an instant if she had to.

His strong beautiful Rey.

“Ben.”

Her raspy voice broke him from his reverie, so close to creating a soliloquy about her neck, he darted his eyes up to hers in surprise, both at her cry and the feeling of her walls squeezing his cock like a wonderful vice.

“Rey.”

His slow, steady movements and his maintaining of control, had apparently had more effect on her than he had thought it would.

She came around him like a hurricane, all straining limbs and gouging nails.

Ben could stop the flood on his end if had wanted to, and he really didn’t.

There was nothing quite like the feeling of cumming into her, the throbbing of both of their bodies resonating through their most sensitive places up into his chest.

His heart so full while his cock was emptied into this most precious creature.

Sweat mingled, fluids combined, and all the while only two words exchanged.

Names, but more like benedictions, they only needed those to exchange their feelings.

He lifted himself carefully, so that his softening spongy cock wouldn’t leave her still grasping pussy fully just yet, he leaned down to pet her stomach.

Still watching her eyes, he saw the wetness and love that filled her at his show of affection both for her and their growing baby.

She reached her hands up gently from her grasp on his shoulders and pushed his damp hair behind his ears, her fingertips so gentle and warm on the shell he felt as if she had electrified him.

He clenched his eyes shut when his defeated cock gave a lurch with every stroke she made. She might as well be petting his cock.

He fully hardened inside of her when she shifted her hips upwards and he could feel his cum trying to escape her passage.

And all he could do was smile at her and whisper.

“Good morning, Mrs. Solo.”


End file.
